A Perception of Reality
by ThisIsTheGreastestUsername
Summary: Shuji and Konata are two childhood friends. Yet neither knows what each other wants. They both have clears reasons for fighting against the death game. But why do they struggle when it comes to themselves? A detailed account of the raid on the 28th Floor labyrinth. Canon characters cameo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, I just own a book on the study of wolves.**

* * *

Grassy hills and stone ruins dominated much of the landscape of the 28th Floor. Gravel roads connected the only two towns, as well as some of the smaller villages on this floor. The artificial sun had already begun to set, inviting packs of «**Blood Wolves**» to rise from their afternoon naps.

Shuji Takumi, also known as Viator, walked at a slow pace, frequently glancing at the map in his hands. He had no idea where he was. Ruins of destroyed camps and houses surrounded him, with the occasional pile of stones impeding his path. Everything looked pretty much the same to him. His eyes began to twitch rapidly.

"Do you even know how to read the damn map?" his female companion asked in a loud and condescending voice. It was a voice that he'd gotten used to - they had grown up together - but it would still tick him off at times.

"Be quiet Konata, I'm trying to concentrate." he said, looking at his map again. Two green dots lay in the middle of the map, with grey blocks of different sizes representing the many broken buildings in the ruins of a small town they were in.

"Oh come on," she whined, snatching the map out his hands. "Aren't there arrows pointing to the place, just like any other MMO?"

Shuji sighed, not bothering to take the map back. Yes, in a normal MMO there would be a system that would point players in the direction of your set destination. However, in SAO the system will only point to places that you have visited before or as Kayaba described it, places that were _discovered_.

"We would at least know where we're going, if we had stayed on the road." Shuji criticized, tapping the knife that was strapped to his left thigh unconsciously. He rolled his eyes. "But _no, _we had to take _a shortcut_ through the ruins."

Konata ignored his remark, to which he sighed as they turned around the corner of a moss-covered stable. Their destination was «**Jorhurst**», a village on the outskirts of the labyrinth, currently known to many as the front line. It was supposed to be only an hour trek east from the previous town, but an obvious poor choice of routes led to them being lost.

His eyes felled onto Konata's back as she shifted to the front of him. Her relatively long hair was kept in a ponytail, and she wore a small breastplate made from lizards' skin over an apple green tunic that reached past her upper thighs. The steel gauntlets she had on were the reward of a monster slaying quest from the 26th Floor. A pair of red dyed leather boots that he had bought for her seventeenth birthday completed her battle attire.

He would have gotten her a better gift, if their _situation_ were any different.

He scowled when he found his attention back to himself, again noticing the player-made sabre on his right hip that constantly pestered him as he walked. He had half a mind to keep it in his inventory, but of course that would leave him vulnerable to attacks. And his wrought iron hauberk wasn't going to be the one to save him in that situation. That would fall to Konata, and Shuji doubted that Konata's bow would be sufficient protection for the both of them.

However, he disliked the iron hauberk that he had equipped. It protected him very well, as did all the metal plates that some players donned, but the hauberk slowed him down more often than not. He'd much preferred the mobility that his simple green pants made from superior leather and his pair of boar hide boots provided.

"Neh Shuji," Konata's gentler tone broke him out of his thoughts.

Her neck twisted slightly to face him, revealing the side of her pretty face. Shuji saw that her eyes were focused entirely on him.

"What if the front line isn't meant for us?"

Wrinkles of surprise appeared on his forehead as he arched his eyebrows.

"Why are you asking this now?"

They had worked hard in order to level up. Countless hours were spent on grinding. In fact, she would even grind by herself after she thought he'd fallen asleep. If it wasn't all for making it to the front line, then what was it for?

"Forget it." Her usual ungentle tone returned, and she looked ahead again. She pushed a strand of caramel hair out of her face before changing the subject. "You know, I can't wait till I meet Asuna the Flash; she's a role model to all women."

Shuji glared at her with a suspecting eye before sighing out loud, deciding to let the matter rest.

"If we can even find the place first…" he reiterated. He silently cursed the fact that only the largest town of each floor had a «**Teleport Gate**».

They turned around another corner; the remains of a granary this time.

"There's the end of the ruins!" Konata shouted, prompting Shuji's face to light up.

He saw her index finger pointing to a semi-standing gateway. The gate was no longer there, but its rock pillars still stood... sort of.

"About damn time-"

A loud howl interrupted him before he can continue the complaint.

Realization dawned upon Shuji as he recognized the vicious sound. "Shit, Blood Wolves!" he pulled himself and Konata behind a nearby stone pillar.

He stuck his head out slightly to scout ahead. A pack of five red furred wolves lay ahead, patrolling nearby. They were evenly spaced out; covering much of the land. Above their heads, red cursors indicated they were already hostile and will attack anything on sight.

He moved his black bangs out of his eyes.

"Can we take them?" he heard Konata whisper.

Shuji bit his lower lip.

Wolf-type mobs have the ability to inflict the «**Bleed**» effect with their bites, which causes HP loss over time. The duration and damage done depended on the severity of the bite.

It would have been preferable that the numbers were fewer. Both of them lack the necessary AOE skills needed fight groups of enemies at the same time, since Konata and he specialized mainly in isolation kills. But that's not to say that they haven't got their fair shares of multiple hostiles before.

Five should still be within their capabilities…

He glanced at Konata for a moment. Her right hand was already grasping the compound bow that slung from her back. He took another look at the wolves, his hand unconsciously falling to his sabre.

The rough texture of the hilt pricked against the fingers of his left hand. His eyes locked on the mobs, which shifted among themselves as if they could sense someone was spying on them. He could hear their faint grunts and scratches. A drop of simulated sweat rolled down his cheek as he chewed his lower lip.

The grip on his weapon slackened.

No.

"_Fighting won't be necessary,_" he told himself. Their goal was Johurst.

Shuji shook his head.

"No, Konata," he finally responded. "We will go around them."

A mixture of disappointment and relief flashed across her face. "Tch. You're always too cautious, Shuji." She said this, but nevertheless complied with what he told her.

His gaze broke off the beasts as they slowly retreated behind a piece of a stone hut, which probably once housed a town's guard. He let Konata lead the way to the right because she had the better sense of direction.

The sounds of growls and sniffs became louder causing the both of them to halt. They paused for a moment…

More growls.

It was apparent that the blood wolves were only a score of meters away from them, getting closer with each passing second.

Shuji clenched his fist. He contemplated actually going to fight them. At this distance, their skills in «**Stealth**» were ineffective against wolf-type mobs due to being outweighed by their higher **PER**-

"Run Shuji!"

A sense of uncertainty washed over him. "Wait Konata!" He reached out in a vain attempt to stop her, but she had already darted ahead.

"_Damn it!"_ he cursed as he sprinted after her.

A long howl from behind him reached his ears. He ran harder.

Konata's incredibly high «**AGI**» was always a sight to behold; she was already several meters ahead after his short moment of hesitation.

Shuji quickly glanced over his shoulder; the pack was already on their tails. He prayed that his own «**AGI**» and the lightness of his armor would prevail today as it did many times before.

They broke into a wide meadow expanse, leaving the broken ruins well behind.

He could hear the grunts becoming softer as he suspected the distance between them widened.

However, Konata stopped.

"What are you doing?" Shuji shouted, catching up to her.

She held her right arm out causing him to come to a stop too.

He took a step back.

An oversized blood wolf barred their escape. Its fur was a darker shade of red than the others. Four bone spikes protrude from its back. The alpha wolf let out a menacing growl, its two tails swaying in a delicate dance. The tag «**Blood Wolf Leader**» hovered over its head.

Shuji heard Konata gulp. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the other wolves had caught up to them and surrounded them in an organized circle. They barked at each other, almost as if asking who should have the first bite.

Escape was no longer an option_. _

"Konata, you know what to do." he said under his breath, but audible enough for her to hear it.

She barely inclined her head.

"On my signal."

She nodded again.

Tension filled the air. The next few seconds went by agonizingly slow. Shuji could have sworn that a new day had already passed. Yet still, neither side made a move.

Shuji eyed the blood wolf leader, his left hand stealthily reaching for the hilt of his weapon.

A drop of simulated saliva dripped out of the wolf's mouth, splashing the green pasture.

"NOW!" He roared.

Konata drew her bow and nocked an arrow, her arrow glowing green, just as Shuji ripped his sabre out of its scabbard and struck the wolf to his right. The wolf bent double in pain and Shuji doubled the pain with a slash. Konata's arrow finished the job.

The rest of the pack was in motion, except for its leader who stood in its place.

A second wolf lunged forward at Konata. She gripped her bow with both hands and swung it at the head. The back of the bow collided heavily against the skull, sending the wolf hurdling a few meters.

But Konata didn't stop there. She nocked an arrow, pulling the the string back until her grip could not be held. The arrow tore through the air, burying itself in the wolf's neck. Her great precision awarded her a spray of polygons from the wolf.

"_That hit from the bow must have done a high damage._" Shuji thought. He bashed the head of a wolf with the pommel of his sabre. In response, the wolf backed off.

"Shuji, you take the leader! I can handle it here." Konata shouted as she let loose another arrow.

"Got it." He shouted back.

Konata nocked an arrow, aiming it at the blood wolf leader. "Go then!"

The arrowhead glowed brightly and struck home in the leader's nose. The blood wolf leader howled in pain, its blood spraying profusely. Seeing their leader attacked, the remaining wolves charged at her.

Shuji bolted in, moving straight for the alpha wolf.

He activated a sabre skill, and thrust his blade into the injured nose; a definite critical hit. The alpha wolf howled in pain as it staggered backwards, prompting Shuji to close the distance, and stabbed at the neck. The wolf roared at him before swiping its claws at his abdominal. Shuji's _reflex arc_ kicked in and he jumped back, narrowly evading the attack.

He glanced at Konata's position. A dagger was in place of her bow, but she was still holding well without her bow, dodging nimbly and finding weak spots for her dagger to sink in. A lightning-shaped icon suspended above two of the remaining three wolves' head signifying paralysis, probably caused by the bow skill «**Paralysis** **Shot**»; its effect should last for a few more seconds.

Shuji moved in and slashed at the wolf's neck. The alpha wolf barely winced. Only a loud bark was let out in response to his attack as Shuji hopped to its side. It swung a paw at Shuji's head, to which the player ducked under and dug his blade in the wolf's armpit. The wolf felled a step back as it yelped in pain and Shuji didn't hesitate to deliver another sabre skill to its head. The steel blade connected with the nose again, spilling some more polygon-made blood.

The blood wolf suddenly stood up on its hind legs, which caused Shuji to take a step back. He could see its eyes glow with rage before turning jet black. The bone spikes on its back grew in length and size.

It let out a powerful roar that vibrated throughout the air.

An intense surge of pain pounded in Shuji's head. He dropped his sabre as he clasped both ears, a tinge of red spotting his eyes.

"AARGHH!" He screamed.

The roar died down, the pain leaving Shuji just as quickly as it came. But in his brief moment of vulnerability, the blood wolf leader pounced on him.

He barely saw it coming, but Shuji raised his right arm in the nick of time to shield his head from the incoming bite. Every pain receptors in his forearm rocked his brain as the wolf's fangs sunk in deep. The cheap gauntlet did little to stop the penetration.

Shuji tried to pull his arm away, but the wolf was adamant on keeping it. He clubbed the wolf's belly with his free hand. This had no effect. Shuji gritted his teeth as he saw out of the corner of his eye that his health had fallen well into the yellow zone and was decreasing fast, the «**Bleed**» effect has also taken placed.

At this rate, he was going to die.

He struggled against the body of the wolf as he attempted to reach for his knife that was strapped to left leg. The wolf pressed down on him more as if it knew what he was trying to do. But by the time the wolf restricted his arm it was too late. He had already managed to grab the blade.

A powerful stab to its stomach caused the wolf to release his arm and jump back several meters. Shuji scrambled to his feet and readied his knife.

"Stay back." Those words came out weaker than he intended them to be.

Only a short distance separated the two of them. Both were breathing heavily. Shuji lowered his stance, his left boot brushing his fallen sabre. Blood was dripping out of his right arm; the numbing pain reminding him of what he just went through.

His health was bordering the red zone, and so was his opponent's.

One more strike was what both of them needed.

The wolf had a further reach than he did, and also the greater strength. If it was determined by physique alone, Shuji knew that he was at the disadvantage. However-

His left arm blurred in a flurry to the side of his head as he activated a throwing skill; «**Stun Throw**». The knife glowed yellow and his body moved on its own. A loud cracking noise resounded as the butt of the knife found its target. The wolf wobbled. For the next two second it will not be able to move.

Immediately Shuji reached down for his sabre and lunged forward.

_Two seconds was enough._

Shuji clenched the hilt of his sabre and swung upwards in a vertical arc, hitting the wolf with all his strength along the bottom of its jaw.

The alpha wolf froze for a moment before exploding into a myriad of polygons.

…

Shuji slumped, a smile cracking across his face. "That was close," he said before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion.

The «Bleed» effect had stopped, but it had taken its toll on what little health he had; only a sliver remained. Immense pain hounded his entire being.

"Shuji!"

He turned his head slowly. The remaining wolves had fled and Konata was rushing towards him.

Shuji smiled weakly at her.

"You're carrying me to Johurst."

* * *

**Any form of critic is welcomed, even flames.**

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Konata planted herself on the makeshift bed, the straws doing a fine job in keeping her back off the hard wooden floor. They hadn't reached «**Johurst**». The darkness of the night had covered the land swiftly and quietly, thus rendering it too dangerous to travel, at least for the next hour or two. After of which «**Blood Wolves**» activity would have died down and it should be safe enough to try to reach the village some kilometers away.

She was inside an abandoned hut, probably once belonging to a lonely farmer. Rusty pots and broken pieces of wood lied messily around, while a bronze sickle hung loosely from the wooden wall. Konata gazed at the semi-collapsed roof, some of the wooden beam had rotted mightily and looked like it was going to cave in any moment, but Konata knew it was only a game design and that she was in no immediate danger.

A soft chime jingled as she dragged the translucent menu out of thin air. Her eyes fell on the virtual clock; 19:23. They would set out in an hour's time again, but for now she wanted to rest. Nonchalantly, she retracted her daggers and throwing knifes back to her inventory, though she kept her bow and quiver out aside her.

"Rough day..." she said to herself, resting her arms by her sides.

Shuji's head popped in at the doorway, its door in a leaning state for the top hinges had snapped. "You hungry?"

She turned to her side. "No," she said, barely looking at him.

Shuji sighed and entered the house, the door flapped against the wind.

"I've got three cans of beans, we'll eat those," he said, sitting down in front of her.

She didn't answer.

Shuji pulled his menu, the usual chime noise resounding. Konata watched as he scrolled through his inventory; his index finger moving in slow fashion, pausing many times for him to read every item's name carefully.

He carried a tired expression, with his eyebrows furrowed. The redness of his eyes stood out particularly well, even when partially covered by his bangs. His armor covered in dirt, with bits of grass here and there.

It had been a rough day for him.

Her eyes fell to his right forearm. He was still equipped with the damage gauntlet, despite being currently filled with bite marks; holes that looked larger than they did then… Konata looked away from Shuji, and she wrapped her arms around herself as the cold evening wind blew in from the open doorway. Back then, she'd saw Shuji's health depleted deep into the red zone, a little furthermore and...

A little furthermore, and Shuji would have died.

"Hey," Shuji's voice snapped her back to reality. She blinked at him, almost unaware that her eyes were slightly watery.

"H-How's your arm?" she asked in an inaudible whisper, avoiding eye-contact.

Shuji glanced at said arm. "Oh, I'll have a blacksmith fix this tomorrow."

Konata bit her lip at his stupidity. "That's not what I meant."

Shuji glared at her for a moment before turning his attention to his forearm. "Aa," he said and proceed to unbuckled the gauntlet, removing it to reveal the sight of two large bloodied holes in his arm. No bones, instead pitch black hollows. "There is still some «**Lasting Effect**», but I'll survive."

The sight of the dried blood that encrusted the edges of the wound caused Konata to turn away. Artificial as they may be, they looked almost the exact same as the real thing.

Ever since Kayaba's announcement, pain became a part of the game. The lower one's health is, the more it hurts. Some player speculates that it's because the pain absorbers are less effective when your health decreases, almost as if it was Kayaba's way of reminding a player of a certain fate to avoid. **  
**

"Anyway, let's eat." The sound of items materializing reached her ears. A can of baked beans was thrown to her lap, along with a spoon.

She stared blankly at the can, unable to work up the appetite. "I can't eat," she said, placing the can down.

Shuji sighed and shifted himself closer to her. "Come on." He picked up her can and pried the lid open. The strange aroma of cooked beans filled her nose; canned food was always ready to be eaten without any cooking in SAO.

"I said that I can't ea-" A spoonful of beans shoved in her mouth interrupted her. Her nose cringed. The beans tasted dull and bitter, only a slight hint of sugar was present, but she suckled on it. The spoon exited her mouth.

Shuji chuckled a little, his smile comforting her somewhat.

"How does it taste?" he asked.

She wiped her mouth. "It needs ketchup."

"I don't have ketchup."

Konata crossed her arms behind her head. "Then, I'm not eating."

She heard Shuji chuckled again, but more heartily this time, it brought a smile to her lips, but she quickly covered it with her hand, disguising her slight happiness.

She looked over to Shuji again. He was finishing the same can of beans that she'd started. It was same when they were little, every time she couldn't eat, Shuji would be the one to finish for her. Always the greedy one for size, he is. But despite that, she's glad that he's still the Shuji that she grew up with; the same strong, helpful, and caring Shuji Takumi, whether in this world or the other. Konata pushed herself up, drawing her knees to her chest and embracing them. She made no effort to hide her smile this time.

"Shuji, I'll take watch. You rest," she said, her usual confident tone returning as she stood up. Shuji voiced his protest, but was instantly rebutted, and he let out a sigh of defeat, allowing her to have her way yet again. Konata sat down by the doorway, clutching her knees against her chest, and gazed out into the vast darkness that hid the meadows of green. The sound of rain could be heard, but only in the brief light shone by the artificial moon, can she see the droplets of rain pouring onto the grass. The droplets would have fallen through the broken roof too but an invisible barrier conjured by lines of code, barred them from entering any interior.

The straws behind her rustle, and she glanced back at Shuji. He lied on his side, with his back facing towards her. He hadn't bothered to take off his armor for they were leaving in an hour's time. But she wished they would stay here for the night; it had been rough day for him. But now she'd realized, everyday had been a rough day for him.

"Shuji…" Those words escaped her lips.

"What?"

"Nothing. Rest."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

They stood in front of a two story building made from stone. Its corners were lined with oak, leading up to a roof laid out with flat tiles overlapping each other. A bright flashing sign post hung above the wooden front doors, with the words: «**The Night's Laugh**», carved on it, its bright light contrasting the still night sky.

Konata frowned. "I don't drink."

A chorus of laughter rang from the group of four players they were with. Their leader, a tall dark haired player, turned to face her. He was fitted with an iron lamellar cuirass, _kote_ gauntlets and dark blue pants. A black sheath hung from his leather belt at his left hip. If Konata knew any better, she would say that he bore a striking resemblance to the samurais of the past.

"No one's asking you to. But Viator here needs one," he said with a cheerful smile as he slapped Shuji in the back with his gloved hand before pushing through the tavern doors, to which the others followed behind.

Inside, the hall was fabulously lightened by an exquisite array of torches. Tables of different shapes and sizes along with stools were packed in one side of the room, leaving the other side clear of anything besides the armoire decorations. Players sat together in their own groups, drinking away, talking loudly, carefree in their ways.

The samurai, otherwise known as Rinsuu, waltzed over to one of the table. Although, it was occupied by a lone drunk player, the samurai easily brushed him aside and sat down. The player fell flat onto the floor, simply too drunk to resist. Rinsuu beckoned them to sit as well.

"Don't wait till this guy's sober."

Only after a moment of hesitation, did Konata went and pulled her own stool, noting that the other three players had disappeared into the crowd. As she sat down, she noticed the samurai's eyes, it had glint of spark, unlike many others she'd seen before. For some reason, she felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze. They were on their way to Johurst when they'd met Rinsuu's group. Immediately, they'd offered to buy a meal for them, she guessed they had realized, from the large gaping holes in Shuji's gauntlet, that Shuji had a run in with some trouble.

Rinsuu sat with a curious expression, his fingers drumming the wooden table with no consistency in rhythm. Konata knew he wanted to ask about what'd happened in the ruins, but was holding back in hopes of not sounding rude. Shuji must have noticed as well.

"Blood Wolves," Shuji said.

"I knew that, nothing else could make those holes," Rinsuu pointed to the damaged gauntlet on Shuji's right arm. "Better get it fixed up by blacksmith tomorrow." Shuji nodded. "Ah, here're the drinks."

One of the players in Rinsuu's group returned, singlehandedly carrying five mugs, their contents swished and swirled, threatening to spillover but never doing so. He was the shortest among the group, even shorter than Konata who stood slightly below average height herself. His eyes were circled with dark bags, leaving an impression of many sleepless nights, but the cocky smirk on his face proved otherwise.

"Thanks Denham. Where's Hagman and Yaro?"

"Hagman is over there by the darts, he's got a wager going on with a bunch of people from «**DDA**», and Yaro…" The short player shrugged, then placed down all five mugs onto the table and took his place next to Shuji.

"Let him be." The samurai let out a hearty laugh, then proceed to gulped down the content of his mug.

Konata eyed the dark liquid swirling in the mug in front of her, the strong scent of dark rum filled her nose, dancing within and making her head feel a little light. She pushed the mug away to the side and drank from her own waterskin, despite feeling a little awkward amongst them for doing so. She wiped her lips and exhaled.

"Are you guys a part of a guild?" she asked, her eyes jumping from Rinsuu to Denham then back to Rinsuu again.

"Not really, at least not officially." Denham answered. "We're more like a party of solo players that sticks to each other like tails to horses. Not really being very solo if you ask me."

_That's an odd way to phrase it_. Konata thought. The drunken player beside her feet began to stirred, but a quick kick by Rinsuu put him to place again. "How many are you?"

"Nine."

Konata raised an eyebrow. She'd expected a player or two more than the four she'd already met. According the rumors, the amount of solo players in the front lines could be counted with a single hand. But it turns out, rumors were after all…rumors.

"Then why not start a guild? Nine should be enough for the guild-creation quest." Shuji suggested.

Rinsuu shook his head. "Nah, no reason. All of us are here to clear the game, no need to be in a guild to do it. But ask me and I will say these guys are the best god-damned fighters in all of Aincrad." He took a slurp out of his mug and placed it down on the table. His grin grew wider. "Although, I give these guys three rules. Three rules. Break them and I break who. No one screws around in a fight. No one abandons one another in a fight. And give Kayaba hell like the bastards we all are in every damn fight."

Konata stared at the samurai, admiration welling up within her. She never expected that. A part of her had misjudged him during their first encounter. His unkempt face surely didn't create the greatest of first impressions.

Rinsuu took a swig of his rum. "But all that's going to end because I'm retiring."

Konata blinked her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"After this floor gets cleared, I'm leaving the front lines. I'm just making as much Cols as possible now then later scam to lower floors to live for the rest of the game."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you another day," he said, his smile looking rather forced than genuine.

"So where will you go?" Shuji butted in.

"Anywhere. Denham, Hagman and Yaro are coming with me, so we'll figure something out."

Konata nodded. It wasn't uncommon to find ex-clearers in the lower floors; they usually find themselves a non-combat job that provides a steady flow of Cols, enough for a comfortable life. Many of them seemed to appreciate the simplistic life that they lead, not giving second thoughts on returning to action again. She guessed Rinsuu and his friends would be doing the same, never to pick up the sword again, fallen victims to the pressure of the front lines...

She looked around at her surroundings. The chants and roaring of players had died down considerably as the number of players in the tavern lessened. Even amongst those that remained, a quarter was flat out drunk, being propped against the walls for support. Tomorrow, they would be in for massive headaches and the receiving end of their superiors' punishment.

"Well since we still have this floor to clear," Rinsuu said, bringing Konata's attention back to him, "why don't you two join us? You'll learn something from us."

Konata looked to Shuji. He sat with a canny expression, his eyes in a thoughtful gaze. A second passed before he answered. "I'm fine with it," he said and Konata sounded her agreement as well.

The samurai smiled as if he never doubted that they would say no. And of course, why would they? Denham got up and clasped his hands on each of their shoulder, squeezing them with a strength deceptive of his size.

"Great! Now drink up!"

A grin marked Shuji's face, to which Konata couldn't help but laughed herself too. The samurai's optimism was as contagious as the flu. She was pretty sure that back in the real world, Rinsuu was a popular person, the type that simply exudes charisma from his presence. She took another sip of water from her skin.

Then almost as if on cue, the remaining two players of Rinsuu's group crashed onto their table, the bigger one of them out cold.

"Bastard got me to clean up after his mess again," the one who Konata remembered as Hagman spoke. He was struggling to lift his unconscious bigger friend which Konata recognized as Yaro off the table. Denham decided to give him a hand, to which they successfully placed the player down on the floor, next to the other drunk player.

The medium size Hagman found a stool as he joined in at the table. He rubbed his nose, which was crooked due to breaking it several times IRL and in game. "So, what's going on here?"

"Oh, we just found two new members. That's all."

* * *

It seemed airless inside the meeting room. It was a large room, large enough to fit the fair number of clearers it hosted. The windows were open to an inviting morning view of the small village's street, but there's was no wind to stir the damped air trapped inside. Players of different guilds stood at the ends of the room, back against walls, as only the highest of ranking guild members circled a round table in the middle of the room. Asuna the Flash was one of such members.

The room fell into a deep silence as players finally found their place. She took a quick gaze at all the eyes of all the players, some fidgeting upon meeting her eyes, while others remained impassive.

"May we begin?" she asked.

"The Black Swordsman is not here," someone called out from the ranks of players.

"Forget him," Asuna said, then unrolled a map that had been scrolled on the table. It was a detailed outline of a fortress, one capable of instilling fear at mere sight, with its many towers and curtained walls circling its layout, including at the center where a daunting keep stands. "This is the labyrinth. According to the NPCs it was built to withstand attacks from the marauding orcs from the east, impregnable they say. However, in a grand battle the army was defeated and fled the fortress, to which the orcs has since claimed." She paused, waiting a moment for the other leaders to study the map, and then continuing. "Today's strategy meeting is to discuss how we are to assault the fortress."

"Are there any known entrances?" Klein asked.

"Argo is working on that. Most of the fortress is unmapped as of now, but so far the only entrances we know of, are the four gates," she replied, pointing to each of the gates; north, south, east and west.

"We'll wait for The Rat's information," it was Lind that spoke this time. The «**DDA**» leader dragged his right index finger along the outer walls of the fortress. "It's too risky to make a direct assault."

Asuna clicked her tongue. "A risk that I say we take."

"What are you suggesting _Miss_ Sub-Commander?" he growled. Some players snickered at the 'missy' comment but were quickly reprimanded by their superiors.

"Even if other entrances are found, at most only a party or two can enter at a time."

"Then where do we attack?"

Asuna returned her gaze back to the map. If what the NPCs said were true, the eastern walls would be the most heavily fortified and the hardest to assault. The most obvious choice would be the western wall where the walls are at its weakest. And if she were to go by a logistical perspective, the west would be most suitable as it is closest to their supply line in Johurst, the stockpile of food and materials needed for repairs an important factor. However, the land was filled with valleys and ditches that would greatly hinder the clearers' advances and susceptible to enemy skirmishers. That leaves north and south, both were viable options…

"I say we attack here." She indicated the southern wall. "The land is mostly flat, except for this ridge here," she tapped a jagged line drawn near the edge of the map, "We can place our catapults there where the walls will be in their range and easily defended as well."

The leaders nodded in agreements, except for Lind who kept to himself. Seeing that her proposal was widely accepted without further opposition, Asuna continued. "Once the walls are breached, we will-"

"Wait," a female player interrupted her. She was a member of the «**Great Brigade**»; a prominent guild with over two hundred members. Probably in her early twenties, the player wore the Brigade's signature blue scarf that was given only to commanding members of the guild. From the top of her head, long luscious locks of golden hair flowed freely. "I have been in this area before," the player said, tapping the area Asuna had indicated. Her voice was elegant, but yet demeaning almost to the point of condescending. "There is a small orc outpost nearby that could possibly cause some trouble."

"They posed no threat, Miku-san."

Miku nodded. "Nevertheless, may I suggest that to have Rinsuu and his men take care of them?"

Asuna eyed the female clearer, she didn't like Miku at all but regardless she always seemed to be more than well-informed each time they met. She was like a second Argo except very much capable of more viciousness; the type of person who Asuna rather have as a friend than a foe; a person that she has to keep an eye on all the time.

"Rinsuu, come here!" Asuna barked. The samurai look-alike waltzed forward to the table, a grin embedded in his face. He gave a little salute as if mocking her a little. "How many men do you have?"

"Eleven, Ma'am."

Asuna glanced at the map then back at Rinsuu. "That's not enough. I'll send a squad with you," she said.

The samurai shook his head. "Me and my men are enough, Ma'am. Best god-damned fighters in all of Aincrad. Orcs are scared shitless of them."

"I can vouch for them," Miku supported with a matter of fact tone. Asuna could have sworn a hint of amusement flashed across Miku's eyes for a moment.

"I don't care; I'm sending you a squad," Asuna snarled. "Kaifa, you and your men are to assist Rinsuu."

A brown-haired player who looked fifteen of age sounded his compliance from his place. Rinsuu didn't say a word and returned to his previous position. Asuna seeing no further protest picked up where she was interrupted.

"Once the walls are breached, our top priorities are to find the safe zones within the labyrinth. These are essential and I want them mapped out as soon as possible. Also, do not engage with the field boss, until a strategy can be formulated to combat it. Any questions?"

The room remained silent and Asuna materialized a quill to mark a cross on the map, near where they would make the assault. The meeting had progressed smoothly so far, a little rough point here and there, but still so smooth that she couldn't help but wonder whether there was an underlying motive beneath the guilds' easy acceptance of the plan. The «**KoB**» was a relatively new guild that forcibly took over operations as the lead guild after «**The Army**» left the front lines. This lead to certain dissatisfactions amongst the other clearing guilds, but the prowess of «**KoB**» leaders quickly gained a marginal line of respect for them.

"How many do we have in Johurst now?" Asuna asked.

Miku answered, "A hundred and forty. Five hundred are arriving tomorrow and the day after that we'll be close to full strength."

Asuna nodded, "This village is too small," she said and pointed to the cross she had drawn earlier. "I want a camp set up here and ready by nightfall. Godfree go inform the Commander of our plans."

"Hai!"

The meeting went on for another hour as more details were explained and orders were given. The camp order was laid out; different guilds designated to areas, patrol schedules planned, quartermasters assigned. By the end of the hour, Asuna dismissed the meeting. The clearers cleared the room in a semi-hazardous fashion, most wanting to get out of the stuffy aired room. Miku gave Asuna a little smirk before leaving, leaving Asuna alone by herself in the room.

Asuna sighed in relief.

* * *

Rinsuu waited at a little diner opposite of the building he was in a few minutes ago. He sat by himself in the corner of the room, tapping his finger on the table in a bored manner. It was only several minutes later when the person he was waiting for entered the room, who immediately spotted him and walked over.

"You don't seem to want me to retire do you?" Rinsuu said, his grin a cocky one.

"I thought that you want to live dangerously while you can?" Miku replied as she sat down at his table.

The samurai chuckled. "By the way, I told little Kaifa to piss' off."

Miku raised an eyebrow, a tiny smirk on her lips. "Now did you, what did he say?"

"Told me I can't disobey direct orders from _Sub-Commander-sama_, and then I just gave him the boot."

Miku giggled mischievously, to which Rinsuu was about to cheekily comment on her lack of sympathy, but was interrupted by a NPC waitress. They took a moment to place their orders. Seconds later, a cup of tea and a mug of rum materialized before them. Miku took the mug.

"I thought you ordered tea?" he asked.

"I was ordering for you Rinsuu," she said, taking a sip of alcohol.

Rinsuu shook his head, the grin of his spreading. He took the cup and gulped all its content in one go and they sat in silence. The diner was relatively empty, a few players catching a late breakfast before continuing to carry out Asuna's orders. It was a few minutes later when the last player left and they were finally alone.

"So, what's the deal?" the samurai asked, and even though the room was empty he lowered his voice in extra caution. "What's the real reason for sending me? Last I checked you have a whole army of lackeys."

Miku took a second to place her mug down before speaking, not lowering her voice unlike him. "I heard a story one day, of a ring," she began, fiddling with her ringless ringers. "Forged from gadolinite, a material of exquisite beauty that is said to have fallen from the Ruby Palace itself. An artifact, if you haven't figure." She held out her right hand so that she could view the back of it. "Once before, it was owned by the Marquis of the fortress, but it was sadly lost when he was slain in a skirmish near the southern wall. A sad waste. But perhaps, possibly, it still lies in that area, by those ridges, right where Asuna-san had ordered you to be." She picked up her mug to finish her drink, her eyes glaring at Rinsuu's in a fixed expression.

Rinsuu laughed. "So what diamond rings not good enough for you? If you wanted a proposal from me, just ask me."

The golden haired female giggled, the mischievous smirk returning again. "Nothing is good enough for me," she got up from her seat, "I'm afraid not even you, Jun." She walked towards the exit.

The samurai smirked and called out from behind her. "You know, that's probably the fifth time you broke my heart."

"Don't worry, orcs don't have hearts either."

With that, Miku exited the diner. Rinsuu sat in his seat, the smirk still there and threatening to tear his face apart. Same old Miku. He shook his head. Why did all their conversation have to end like this? He chuckled and pulled out several coins that he kept in a pouch for quick small payments, dropped it on the table and left the diner as well.

He had a raid to conduct.

* * *

**Leave any comments on this chapter, whether you find anything confusing or if you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, I just own a bag full of fake candy.**


	3. Chapter 3

The farm was small in size. There was a field for crops, a wooden barn that housed the sheep, and a rundown farmhouse where the farmer lived in. The farmer, a middle-age male, walked along the fences that run along the perimeter of his farm, protecting it from unwanted wild animals that might traverse in search of food. He looked up high at the sun, the ball of yellow burning strongly against the blue sky.

Noon had arrived.

From his pocket, he pulled out an age-old briar pipe, the only item of value that he possessed, loaded it with tobacco and then lighted it with a matchstick. The farmer exhaled the dark grey smoke, which escaped unceremoniously to the atmosphere, the damped air making slow and delirious movements. Last night's rain had done his job of watering the plants, so it was a good of any day to lie off. He looked at the group of players that dawdle outside his fence, presumably waiting for someone, he waved at them, they waved back, and he went back to his house.

Shuji watched as the farmer returned to his house down a small dirt track that cut across the crop field. The NPCs in this game were a peculiar thing, they talk and act like any regular person as if they were real human beings, but Shuji knew better than that.

He returned focus to his new sabre that he recently bought in the morning from a player vendor. Its hilt was decorated with the insignia of a roaring griffon; it was supposedly the coat of arms for the once prosperous kingdom that had ruled in these lands. The long curved blade shined brightly against the yellow sunlight. He gripped the handle tightly, enjoying the sense of great balance as he weighed the blade on his left hand. Boosting Shuji's overall **«AGI» **by fifteen points, the **«Florentian»**was quite the upgrade from his previous weapon, which only boosted five agility points. He checked the description again.

**A beautiful blade that was only given only to the officials of the Kingdom of Nor, its steel is said to have been blessed by the High Druid himself. To possessed this weapon itself, brought wide and great admiration from the people. **

"How do like your new toy there?" the short player next to him spoke as he leaned back against the fence.

"It'll do. Sharper edge than any other sword I've seen," Shuji answered, cutting the air in front of him to demonstrate.

Denham laughed. "That's where you're wrong," he unsheathed his own weapon, a heavy cavalry sabre, and handed it over to Shuji. Shuji sheathed his weapon and took the curved blade. It weighed down his arm, but he could feel the strength of the steel, capable of simply crushing any other lighter swords. He touched the blade, smiled, and then handed it back to Denham.

"Heavier, but not as sharp," he said.

"Trust me, this thing can slice through armor as though it was silk. It just needs some work with the grinder, that's all. But at least it's in better condition than the claymore Rinsuu uses; it's more like a giant's toothpick if you ask me."

"I thought he uses a katana?"

"Nah, that bugger wouldn't know how to use a katana if he depended on it. Freaking looks like a samurai, but fights nothing like one."

Shuji nodded as he looked at the others. There were nine of them, excluding him and Rinsuu who had yet to arrive. Konata was with two players, talking, and Shuji couldn't hear their conversation. To their right, a friendly duel occurred between the two mace-users of the group. Shuji watched them as the second mace user managed to sneak a nasty uppercut under his opponent's buckler, the spike mace connected with the player's lower jaw, instantly ending the match.

The group was all in full battle attire, Denham in his silver hauberk, Yaro full-plated armor, Hagman's stuffed brigandine. The three spearmen were fitted with chainmail, and the mace-users suited with leather lamellar.

"Where the hell is Rinsuu?" Hagman barked as he walked up towards Shuji and Denham, behind him followed Yaro, who stood at an impressive height of six foot six. "He tells us all to meet here at eleven, and now he's an hour late. Bloody prick."

"Chill Hag, he'll be here soon," Denham assured.

Shuji folded his arms as he leaned back against the fence. "Is he always this late?"

Denham shrugged. "Not really, he's pretty inconsistent with his punctuality. Anyway, don't worry this fight will be over before it begins."

"Against orcs, I'm not so sure…"

"You think too much, Viator."

Hagman grunted, then spoke, "I get first loot this time. And you," he jabbed at Yaro's abdominal, "keep out of my bloody way, unless you want my mace up your ass."

The giant player said nothing, mindlessly gazing at the air where a small flock of birds flew. Hagman mumbled to himself, obviously a little annoyed for being ignored. The next few minutes went by steadily, some idle chats, bird watching. It was only around half an hour did the black haired samurai made an appearance.

"What took you so long?"Hagman spat.

"A little scouting always helps," Rinsuu replied, beckoning everyone to come closer. He paused for a moment. "According to information brokers, at around mid-afternoon, half the garrison will be out patrolling, leaving only around thirty behind to defend the outpost. So we'll attack. Any questions?"

"You're crazy," Konata growled. "That's still three times our numbers!"

"It's doable, Konata," the samurai said in a matter of fact voice before giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry as long as nobody screws around, we'll be fine."

That didn't seem to ease Konata at all and she looked Shuji, her eyes asking for his thoughts. Shuji rubbed his front bangs with his thumb and index finger.

It wasn't uncommon for parties to fight groups of mob many times their number, why, even they'd done it yesterday against the **«Blood Wolves»**. However, orcs were different. They were nomadic people, life was tough, and that toughness shaped them to be a force that no player wanted to face without necessary reasons.

"Thirty seems like a stretch to me," Shuji attempt to reason. "I think we should at least get some more players before we make the attack."

Denham chuckled. "Relax, as long you keep your nerve in check and don't freak out, you'll live."

"I know that, I just think it doesn't hurt to have more players."

Hagman snorted. "We can handle this, no need for some fifteen year old kids help."

Rinsuu nodded in agreement and without further words, he signaled for the group to move out. Shuji felt no point in arguing, and he complied, but the doubts still lingered in his mind. They traveled down along an old gravel road that ran south, with the long river to their left. The occasional farms and fields, belonging to various NPCs, soon disappeared, replaced with the wide expanse of tall green grass. It was not long before they reached a forgotten stone bridge that cut across the lanky river, providing access to the east. The bridge looked as if it could collapse with the slightest of addition of weight.

"Bloody hell, I'd rather swim across than take a step on that pile of rumbles," Hagman growled.

The rest of the group jeered at him and they crossed nevertheless, traversing onto new grounds where the grass soon turned an unhealthy glow of orange and the sun's heat blaring more than ever. Droplets of perspiration dripped from the bodies of the men, getting caught in places such as the rondels for some, creating a wrenched stench of body odor that filled the air.

Shuji noticed Konata's nose crinkled in pointless effort to prevent the smell's infiltration to her nostrils. Sweat. Her experience with it was never favorable, Shuji knew that. Back in the real world, after a game of basketball, she never allowed Shuji to come even a meter within her. He materialized a handkerchief and shoved it under her nose.

"Here," he said.

She looked and stared into his face. "Thank Shuji," she took the handkerchief and covered her nose with it. Shuji took several steps in front, obviously conscious of his own body odor.

They continued on, soon discarding the road and making a sharp cut between the slopes of two small hills. Rinsuu stopped the group before climbing up on top of the hill to their right. He stayed there for a minute before skirting down.

"Let's rest here. Yaro, you take watch up on the hill."

The group relaxed and dropped to the ground while the big player climbed up the hill where Rinsuu was moments ago. To say it was hot day was somewhat accurate, but one could go into more depth and say it was a hot day at the hottest time, when the heat intensity setting of the sun was turned up at its highest. Even the birds flew low, as if fearing that flying any higher will cook them burnt.

"How far to go?" Shuji asked.

Rinsuu smiled. "Not far, we'll be there soon."

Shuji nodded then turned to face Konata. "How're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't mind if you can carry me," she replied as she ran her hand through her hair.

Shuji smirked. "I don't think I have a high enough **«STR» **stat."

She frowned and punched him hard in the shoulder. No health damage was done since they were in the same party, but it hurt nevertheless. "Ow," he groaned.

"Well then there's nothing stopping me from beating you up!"

They glared at each other, eyes locked, neither player willing to give in to the other. Then they burst into laughter. The whole group looked at the pair and couldn't help but join in as well.

The sun dropped a little as the weather became noticeably cooler and the players brought out their lunch. The group sat together, with Denham leading the way with his jokes, the short player mentioned that he'd used to run a stand-up comedy show in a small diner back in his hometown of Okinawa. Even Hagman who Shuji'd presumed to be the killjoy of the group was chuckling at some of the funnier jokes. Shuji went over to Yaro to bring him food. The big player had been staring up at the birds in the air.

"Those're vultures, aren't they?" he asked, noticing the unusual black streaks of feathers.

"_Coragyps Atratus_ to be exact," the big player replied.

"Sorry?"

"Black vultures," the big player's smile a soft large one. "I've only seen them once before, on a trip to Mexico, magnificent creatures they are. The sight of them really does bring back memories of the real world."

Shuji looked at the big man and then at the others. It was an unspoken rule to speak of the other side here in the game, but he'd noticed that it was a rule that this group didn't seem to care for. They spoke freely, revealing a little detail here and there, of their lives back outside, as if being trap in a game didn't bother them. Shuji scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, isn't it rude to talk about the other side? But you guys seem to not even care."

Yaro didn't answer him immediately, instead he hummed a soft little tune, to which the vultures in the air danced above him. Slowly, he ended the tune with a loud intake of air, before relaxingly exhaling. "Listen Viator, we've been here for several months now, who knows when we'll get out. At some point, you will realize that it doesn't matter anymore. You simply learn to adapt and eventually actually enjoy living here."

"I see."

"Besides, this whole not speaking about the real world crap is just so that people wouldn't feel sad because they're stuck in here while their families are outside."

Shuji nodded. "That's true." He looked briefly back at the others; the samurai Rinsuu was kicking one of the spear users who dared try to steal his sandwich. Shuji wondered whether the samurai shares the same ideals with Yaro, perhaps that was why he was retiring, but it was none of Shuji's business and he didn't press the matter.

He stared at the horizon, where the wide dry land seemed to drop after and a lone wolf ran along the edges, they had rested for an hour already so he guessed that they will be moving out again soon. He continued to watch the wolf as it disappeared into the horizon line, but then it returned moments later, sprinting in a desperate haste, behind it followed…

"ORC SCOUT PARTY HEADING OUR WAY!" Yaro screamed at the top of his lungs. The group below immediately scrambled to their feet, readying their weapons and armor, quickly dematerializing anything unneeded for battle.

"How far?" Rinsuu called back.

"Three kilometers, and closing in fast, they're on horses!"

"Everyone up the hill now!" the samurai barked, materializing his great Scottish claymore. The others immediately complied with the order and ran up the hill to join Yaro and Shuji.

Shuji can see them clearly now. The orc party was comprised of eight riders, each wielding one-handed axe, and donned with dark helmets, breastplates and shoulder pads. Their grotesque face contorted strangely, almost as if their skin was peeling off their rotting flesh. One rider rode ahead, hoisting a ragged black flag high in the air. The scouting party thundered towards the group as Rinsuu quickly placed the three spearmen in the front and the mace-users closely behind them for efficient support. The rest positioned behind.

"Viator, Denham, you guys take the right wing, they'll try to circle us, cut those buggers when they come close. Yaro stick with me. Konata, don't loose till I say so, aim for that fucker with the flag."

Shuji shuffled quickly to his place, drawing his new sabre out of its sheath. The slope uphill wasn't fairly steep, but he hoped that it was enough to slow the horses. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Two hundred meters.

"Hold it, Konata." Rinsuu said as the riders came within firing range.

Shuji licked his lips.

One hundred meters.

The rider carrying the flag spear-headed the wedge, it grinned, rotten stained teeth in full display as the horse lurched forward.

Fifty meters.

"Now." Rinsuu said calmly and Konata loosed. The glowing arrow tore through the thin air, creating rifts of wind as it traveled at blinding speed before finding home in its target's neck. The rider was thrown back, the horse's reigns yanked along. The horse swerved to the right, crashed into two more riders behind and the remaining five riders broke formation to avoid the danger.

"Great shot!" the samurai cheered.

"Thanks," Konata mumbled as she nocked another arrow and released, downing another rider.

Just as Rinsuu had predicted the riders avoided a direct charge against the spears and darted towards the flanks. The mace-users ran forward and slammed their maces into the horses' sides when they got close, a fairly effective method as the riders veered away before charging again.

Shuji saw a horseman spurred towards him up the slope and he readied his sabre for its first taste of blood. With the touch of the spurs, the orc's horse lunged forward for the killing stroke. Shuji swung his blade at the horse's mouth and the curved sabre connected between the middle teeth. Crackles of bones vibrated through his blade, and the horse reared, sending the rider loose and hurdling down the slope of the hill. Shuji grunted as the shock received numbed his sword arm, but he ran down the hill and delivered the finishing blow whilst the rider was still on the ground.

He turned to face his next foe, but soon opted to stay downhill. Spearheads pierced through the sides of the horses, and orcs pulled from their saddles, as the others made short work of the remaining riders for once unhorsed, they were simply outnumbered and killed easily.

Shuji grinned. "That was quick."

The group went about gathering their loot from their fallen foes, stripping pieces of armor and weapons that could be sold for some amount of Cols.

"Anyone hurt?" Rinsuu asked with a smile.

"Bastard broke my nose again," Hagman growled, his nose already wrapped in a bandage.

"Good, everyone's fine then. We'll move out in five minutes."

The group nodded in unison. The short skirmish wasn't in the slightest tiring, done almost as if it never happened. Such was a regular case when an effective party was formed, where coordination reigned supreme. Rinsuu's group was efficient without a flaw. And Shuji had to admit that in this first fight with Rinsuu's group, he found a strange confidence in them, and now the doubt that he had earlier vanished. He smiled, and then pulled a ragged cloth out to wipe the blood off his sabre.

* * *

The outpost was a small Motte and Bailey castle in disrepair. The once proud palisade that guarded the keep was now in a broken state, with its wood rotting a slow decay. Rubbles of stone dotted the surrounding grassland. The bailey was built on slightly elevated grounds, overlooking the surrounding land with a commanding authority despite its ruinous conditions.

Konata's hand ran through her smooth caramel hair in gentle delicate strokes. At times, she would find herself caring too much for its maintenance more than she'd like to. Perhaps the years spend on consciously avoiding split ends, wasn't just going to be washed off in a few months' time. The ditch they were in was rather broad, and it protected them from sight.

"Shuji," she whispered to the player beside her, "I can't do it. It's too far."

Shuji looked at her with an understanding expression. "Try it anyway."

The objective was simple; capture the keep. For Konata's part, she had to snipe the orc sentry that stood on the rubble of wall, however with the addition of the height of the elevated ground the task proved to be difficult. From their current position, below in the ditch, the distance was near two hundred meters.

"I can't. I'm not accurate from this far."

Rinsuu tapped his fingers on the hilt of his claymore. "Well okay then, try to go closer. But if that sentry spots you, then do your best to kill it before it calls for reinforcements."

Konata nodded and she notched an arrow in preparation. Rinsuu waited a minute before popping his head slightly up above the ditch. He beckoned Konata forward. "Go now," he said briskly.

Immediately she hurled herself over the ditch and sprinted quietly to the nearest tree for cover. Her footstep rustled the dry grass in rapid haste. All the way, she kept her eyes on the sentry who was looking in the other direction. She reached the tree and looked back at the ditch where the others were. Rinsuu's hand gave the go ahead signal and she ran again, this time to the behind of a large boulder that Konata assumed used to be a part of the earthwork of the Motte.

She was much closer now to the sentry, and she judged that it was close enough to shoot. A rare breeze blew, the strands of her hair prancing over her eyes. She breathed in, pulled the arrow back till her arms felt sore, held her breath and released the arrow.

_Shit. _She nocked another arrow.

The arrow had landed on its mark in the chest of the orc, but it wasn't enough to kill it. The sentry cried out in pain and was now yelling in an absurd language as it hopped for cover. She loosed the second arrow and it buried deep in the sentry's head, this time killing it as the body slumped. Konata waited as she expected a score of orcs to flood out in effort to defend the outpost.

But nothing happened.

She waited several more minutes, and still no movement. Was it possible that they didn't hear the cries? Her palms and fingers felt sweaty, and she wiped her hand against her tunic. An archer should always keep their fingers dry. Still nothing.

The others snuck up to her side, careful to keep their metals from clanging. "Are we good?" Rinsuu whispered to her ear.

She nodded warily and Rinsuu gave the forward signal. They crept up the earthwork slowly in a loose line, and even though the temperature had cooled considerably since the early afternoon, Konata still felt the heat that radiated from the others. They paused and crouched behind the rubble of stone.

The fifty meter long courtyard within was guarded by seven sentries, each spread out in considerable distances from each other. At the far end stood the circular keep, the only building not in ruins, and where most of the garrisons are.

"Take them out quick," Rinsuu ordered, before jumping over the rubble and charged towards the closest sentry. The others followed behind.

The sentry shouted a challenge but was immediately silence by Rinsuu's blade stabbed in his mouth. The samurai kicked the orc off with his left foot and his claymore wrung out free with ease. Yaro went for the one on the left, his silver halberd shined brightly and reflected the sun's light onto the eyes of his opponent. The orc shielded its eyes with one arm and didn't saw it coming when the head of the halberd buried itself on its shoulder. Blood sprayed like a hose and the orc felled. The rest of the orcs put up a notable defense but it took only a few more minutes before they were done as well.

"I'll handle this," Hagman said and he smashed the keep's doors with his mace. The old wood gave way and broke to splitters to reveal a tight spiral staircase that spun clockwise to the floor above.

"Viator, you're left handed right?" Rinsuu asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Cos you're going up first."

Shuji didn't ask any more questions and went ahead, followed by the others, and Konata was last, so as to act as a rearguard. Going up the stairs, Konata now understood why Rinsuu wanted Shuji to be first, for the central stone shaft would block and hinder a right handed sword-user.

"Weapons ready," Rinsuu said softly, and the spearmen replaced their spears with swords.

She held her breath as they went up slowly in silence. Surely the garrison would have noticed the commotion in the courtyard, and was prepared for them by now. Worry swept within Konata, and they stopped in front of the entrance of the second floor. A thought of the gruesome creatures that awaited them in the room flashed across her mind. Konata bit her lips. Shuji would be the first to enter, blood will be shed, and she just hoped that it wasn't going to be Shuji's.

"Go." Rinsuu voice echoed down the tight enclosed stairs.

Shuji burst through the door into a spacious room. And Konata could see from behind, orcs with swords and daggers charged at him. Steel clashed with steel as Rinsuu's group pushed into the room. Konata ran in, her dagger in place of her bow, and dug her blade in between the shoulder blades of an orc whose back faced her. The orc bent backward in pain, and she grabbed its head by its chin, and twist, a resounding crack as the neck dislocated. She let the orc dropped to the floor before attempting to retrieve her dagger that was embedded in its back.

More orcs appeared from another circular flight of stairs that led to the turret, adding to the chaos inside the large rectangular room. Rinsuu gripped his claymore by the ricasso, then stabbed the neck of an orc before running back, as the numbers soon started to overwhelm him.

"Everyone, to me!" Rinsuu shouted. The group heard him, and retreated to one end of the room, kicking aside tables and chairs. "Line now!" The eleven players made a crude line, Shuji quickly handed Konata a side sword, and they braced for the impact of the incoming orcs.

Weapons clashed and time seemed to pass a slow one. Players struggled against orcs as the numbers piled on them, but steadily the ferocity of the orcs dwindled and the players pushed back. Yaro swung his halberd in a craze manner, the axe-head drawing blood and sliced an unfortunate limb off. A cry tore the air. Konata parried the strike that came overhead and with her offhand, she punched the face of her assailant. The orc blinked in a daze, and Konata plunged her sword through its chest. She wriggled her blade out, the orc fell to her feet, and she engaged her next foe.

"Stay close guys!"

The group of players pressed forward with momentum, stumbling over the dead bodies of the fallen garrison. Swords cut into flesh, maces cracked skulls, screams sounded. The orcs were down to ten and were now in full retreat up the spiral staircase from whence they came from. With their backs turned, they made easy targets as blades found home, and only a handful escaped successfully, though not for long.

"Up you go again, Viator."

"Got it." Shuji started up the stairs, but paused and turned around, "And Rinsuu, call me Shuji," he said, then went up to the turret.

"Call me Jun then," Rinsuu called out from behind and ran up as well, along with Denham and Yaro.

They returned a minute later, their weapons stained with fresh blood. Grins marked their faces and Rinsuu let out a hearty laugh. Konata smiled and sighed.

It was over.

She slumped down against the wall and looked at the carnage that they had inflicted. The room was repainted with red, and the sunlight pouring in from the two arrow slits brought a feverish sight of the masses of bodies on the floor. Parts of arms, legs, ears, fingers scattered throughout. Konata felt her lunch coming back up her throat and she shut her eyes. It was strange how only after the fight did the appearance of blood bothered her.

_So this is the frontlines huh…_

She let her head leaned back against the hard stone wall. Her ponytail bothered her so she pulled out the hairband, letting the long strokes of caramel hair flow freely.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked her.

"I'm fine Shuji, just a little tired," she replied, her eyes still closed.

"Same here." She felt Shuji's body sit down next to hers, his long exhale of exhaustion comforting her somewhat. There was a low cry in the room, for one of the mace users was deeply cut in his leg. He would live, if his health bar, which hovered over fifty percent, was any good indicator.

Denham walked about the room, picking up anything that he deemed of value. The others doing the same as the orcs' weapons and armors were stripped off, and their bodies brought up to the turret where they were tossed down to the courtyard.

"Another good day's work, I'm going to miss this," Rinsuu commented cheerfully.

The group smiled as they continued to clean the keep off its little valuables, and in the distance, where the grass grew short, and the roads turned dirt, the tall fortress wall stood.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO, I just own a small can of beans.**

**I need a beta-reader, so if you are interested please do send me a PM. **

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, be sure to favorite, follow and review, or you can PM if you want. Tell me if there's anything confusing and I will do my best to fix. See ya.**


End file.
